Whale Whistle Day
This article is about an episode in the SpongeBob SquarePants series. For the episode about SpongeBob's dog, see Sea Wolf. Whale Whistle Day is the eleventh episode in season six of SpongeBob SquarePants. On April 1, 2005, Squidward's house is blown up, and Mr. Krabs is sent to an insane asylum, which leads SpongeBob to invent the idea of a Whale Whistle Day, in order to keep Squidward happy over the rest of his life. SpongeBob and Patrick then become Sea Wolfs, hunting sea creatures in the ocean while being chased by a mysterious creature, and try to capture it. Synopsis After Mr. Krabs burns down Krabby Patty Island, SpongeBob is determined to buy more land. SpongeBob then takes Squidward to buy some land. At this point, SpongeBob can hear "Whale Whistle" (actually Squidward and Mr. Krabs) arguing in the background. Squidward's wife comes, and she claims she found some land. Squidward then tries to sell his land and SpongeBob buys it. Mr. Krabs then comes in and claims that the only thing on the land is a beach bar, to which Squidward tells Mr. Krabs that it has a Whale Whistle. This leads Mr. Krabs and Squidward to believe their claims that the Land has a Whale Whistle and is not a bar. SpongeBob and Patrick then come in to help Squidward and Krabs. Squidward then tells SpongeBob that he is going to invent a Whale Whistle Day. The next day, Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs are all riding their whale. Squidward's whale has several other whales with it, including a large and vicious one. When the four realize what they are doing to Whale Island, SpongeBob decides to go back home. At home, SpongeBob realizes what a huge mistake he made in buying this land. This also makes him realize that he must figure out a way to go back in time to give Squidward another chance at buying the land. At the beginning of the episode, SpongeBob tries to figure out a way to get back in time, before being interrupted by Patrick. Later that day, SpongeBob is playing with his vacuum. He starts filling it with sand, and a vacuum cleaner begins to move on its own. SpongeBob jumps on to it and starts yelling out "Whale Whistle!" A vacuum cleaner pulls the vacuum cleaner on to SpongeBob's face, as Squidward gets upset over nothing, and pushes SpongeBob off. Back in 2005, Squidward goes to a bar called The Whirly Pig. Suddenly, an attractive waitress, Nene Nene, interrupts his conversation with Mr. Krabs and talks to him. She starts flirtatiously kissing him on the lips, prompting Squidward to pull on one of the pig's horns a little. This turns the pig's nose red, causing it to become aggressive, and it starts chasing Nene, with tentacles that attach themselves to her and she falls off the bridge into the river. As Squidward runs to save her, the Pig becomes angry because of this, and it starts chasing him. Squidward then starts running into buildings in the city. He then realizes he must have found time travel and returns to the Whirly Pig with Nene. The two then watch the events of the previous day, where Nene jumps off a building, leaving Squidward, and Patrick, to get off before she falls off. SpongeBob and Patrick try to save her but are unsuccessful. Squidward also goes for the same saving but is unsuccessful again. Back at Squidward's house, SpongeBob tells Squidward all that has happened during the past day. Squidward says that things are back to normal now. Squidward's house is now made of solid concrete, and its roof is gone. SpongeBob and Patrick go onto a nearby pier and try to get Squidward out of the house. But Squidward has built a house-sized robot and fires the robot towards SpongeBob and Patrick, who go swimming off to shore. The robot then turns back to its original shape, and the two then run off into the ocean. Later, SpongeBob and Patrick are playing underwater. Squidward also starts a whale whistle on his whistleboard machine. The whale whistle makes a noise which makes everybody jump, including Squidward. The whale whistle then makes more noise, to which Squidward laughs. Squidward then tries to get out of the Whirly Pig and onto land again. SpongeBob and Patrick tell him to turn off his whale whistle. Squidward ignores them and plays the whale whistle himself. The noise gets more and more intense as SpongeBob and Patrick try to hold on as much as they can. SpongeBob then goes for one last kick. The first kick hits the whale whistle and causes it to explode. Category: GPT-2 Category:Episodes